A 30th Century Princess In Tokyo
by Campino
Summary: What's ordinairy life like for Chibiusa? How does she really feel? Some Chibiusa+Helios, but not a romance fic. It's gonna be kawaii! I promise! Sailor Moon is more realistic setting. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!


I have always been so lonely

**A 30th Century Girl In Tokyo**

By: *Sorano*

****

Chapter One
    
    Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me which I'm sure you all know anyway. It belongs to the very talented, very cool Naoko Takeuchi and Toei and unfortunately, DIC. Ick. If there's anyone I forgot to mention, I'm very sorry, don't sue.
    Authors Note: Um…I can't think of anything to say. Just read!
    

I have always been so lonely. Until he came. My wonderful, special, secret friend. He gave me my first kiss. Helios... Am I alone again? All by myself in this strange time?

"Chibiusa?" Chibiusa turned from her window, glancing one last time at the pale moon. Ikuko, her 'aunt' stood in the door of the dark room. "Sweetie, aren't you going to get into your pjs? Come brush your teeth." The woman smiled at the little girl. 

"Yes, obasan." Chibiusa slipped off her windowsill and padded over to the door. 

"Hurry, up, Chibiusa. It's past your bedtime." Ikuko kissed the candied haired girl as she passed. 

Chibiusa let a small smile form on her face, yet it was soon replaced by a melancholic frown. She was started to love this family, yet she missed her own parents so much! It was worse the first time, of course, when Crystal Tokyo had been under the attack of the Black Moon. At least now she knew she'd have a home to return, too.

Chibiusa groaned when she saw the locked bathroom door. "Usagi!" she rapped on the door with one small fist, then winced as a bruise formed. Who makes these doors so hard, anyway? "Lemme in! You've in there for hours! "

"Shut up, spore! I'm busy!" 

Stung, Chibiusa sat against the wall to wait. How could her own mother be so cruel? "That can't be mama…" A shriek came from inside the bathroom, causing the little girl to jump to her feet. 

"I've gained three pounds!" the teenager cried.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and sat back down. It's her own fault. She eats too much ice cream. She grinned. I can eat as much ice cream as I want 'cause I'm a kid. Helios loves me. He thinks I'm beautiful. I'm much prettier than Usagi. Chibiusa knew this wasn't true. She envied her mother's beauty and wanted nothing more than to look like her when she grew up.

"When I grow up…" Chibiusa whispered sadly. "I can't have my dream come true until I grow up." How long will that be? It seems forever. I feel so old already. Yet, I'm so young. 

What if Helios forgets about me? I know he promised…we promised…but… I have to believe him. I believe in him. It's just so hard to wait. And who knows how long it will be? A few years? It could be thousands of years. 

Chibiusa sighed. The future was so confusing. And scary. Sometimes she was afraid she'd be trapped in this time forever. Or alter it somehow. As much as she loved to travel through time, as neat as it is seeing your parents and world so young… Chibiusa sometimes wished she could have had a normal life. Grown up in a normal world.

Being a princess is fun, and Chibiusa loved it. Wouldn't it be nice to grow up in Crystal Tokyo? Why should one live out their whole life in the past? It didn't make sense. 

Would I be lonely there? Here I have Usagi and the girls, but wouldn't I have them there? I can go to elementary school here and make lots of friends; there's no school in Crystal Tokyo. Couldn't I make friends there? 

"Hey!" The door swung open and Usagi stepped out. "Your turn, spore." 

Mama never called me 'spore.' Certainly nothing to cry over though. Chibiusa was tough. Not like Usagi. I have to be tough. It's the only way to survive. Chibiusa said that to her mother once, and Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes filled with tears. Chibiusa didn't understand then, and she still didn't understand. Didn't mama want her to be a good sailor scout?

The bathroom lights were harsh and the steamy room was oddly cold. When Chibiusa touched the walls, she hands left prints. She wrote her name on the foggy mirror. Not being quite tall enough, the little girl had to get her stool from under the sink. 

Ikuko had taken Chibiusa shopping one day and bought her all sorts of things she would need during her stay. The bathroom was now filled with her cute things. Her bunny towels and cloths. Her bright pink hairbrush and toothbrush. Hoppy's toothpaste. Ikuko had even bought her a bottle of bubblegum lipgloss. Her mother never let her wear any kind of makeup back home. 'Makeup is not for little girls," the queen use to say.

Makeup facisnated Chibiusa. She wanted nothing more than to be older and a lady. Makeup made her look grown-up, like a real princess. Except Helios didn't like it much. That surprised her. Usually Helios liked everything about her. He never offered any explanation for his distaste, but Chibiusa suspected it had something to do with it being unnatural.

Some nights, Usagi would let Chibiusa come into her room and experiment with makeup. She'd give her makeovers and they'd do each other's nails. It was fun. Usagi could be really nice sometimes. More like an older sister, than a young mother.

Chibiusa smiled at her reflection, and reached for her toothbrush. She was careful to put only a tiny amount of toothpaste on because Shingo once told her too much would make her teeth fall out. Shingo knew about these things, so if he said so it must be true.

The white paste foamed to make a beard around her face, causing her to giggle. She reminded herself that this probably wouldn't be allowed in the 30th century. It wasn't very ladylike. She wiped the foam from her face and washed her face with some of Usagi's face wash. Usagi had been very upset when she found out where her face wash had been going, and had told Chibiusa face wash is not for little girls. Chibiusa was discovering there was a lot that was not for little girls.

There was a soft tap at the door. "Chibiusa?" It was Usagi, who entered without waiting for permission. Her slim body that Chibiusa envied so much was wrapped in a pink robe, complimented by bunny slippers and her long blond hair flowed down her back.

"What?" Chibiusa snapped, trying to keep up her reputation.

If Chibiusa's tone offended Usagi, she didn't let on. "Hey!" she said brightly, holding up her expensive new brush. "Would you like me to brush your hair. This brush is really nice."

"I can brush my own hair," Chibiusa retorted, but her expression softened. 

"I know, but sometimes it feels really nice to have someone else do it. Nice, warm, safe, happy…" Usagi's voice trailed off. Chibiusa snorted, but nodded anyway.

The two girls walked down the hall to Usagi's dark room, which was only lit with incense candles. The two girls settled themselves on the bed, Chibiusa in Usagi's lap.

Usagi undid the rabbit ears piled on Chibiusa's head, allowing the hair to flow down her back. She ran the brush through the thick pink hair, and Chibiusa sighed in contentment. Usagi is right. This is nice. It's relaxing. Memories flashed through her mind, causing her to wince. "Mama used to do this," she whispered. "We used to stay up late at night, eating munchies in her room, while she brushed my hair, and she'd tell me stories of the past. I guess you don't change much, Usagi-chan. Sometimes I used to fall asleep, and she'd let me sleep in her bed with her and daddy.

Usagi smiled at the little girl. "It sounds nice." This continued for an hour, brushing, neither girls speaking, in blissful contentment. Later Usagi looked down at her daughter and found her asleep, a smile on her face.

"You don't change much either, Small Lady. And I don't want you to ever change. Ah, I shouldn't talk like that. She's just a little spore." Yet, Usagi considered letting the kid spend the night with her. She quickly changed her mind and delivered Chibiusa to her own room knowing she wouldn't be happy with it. "Let's just get along," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Princess Serenity." Usagi left and Chibiusa opened her eyes. "That's what I want. Sweet dreams. I want to see my Helios again."

TBC…

Does everyone like it so far? I hope so. Please review and please keep reading!!!!!


End file.
